Changing Time
by AngelofDarkness9
Summary: When Ellie Birch, companion of the Doctor and Crosser of Dimensions has an accident in the TARDIS and has to live on earth, the team finds her in the Hub and is prompted by Jack into letting her stay with them until the Doctor comes back for her. But how much will their lives change when she turns out to be from a dimension... where they're all a television show?


The Torchwood team made their way down to the hub, to wait for Jack to take John down there, surprised to find a young woman sitting in a chair. She was shortish with lightly tan skin, blonde curly hair coming down barely past her chin that seemed to defy gravity in a way, and soft hazel eyes that looked like she had been crying. She looked a bit depressed, in contrast with her bright and loud clothing. Then she laid eyes on the team and her face lit up like Christmas.

"Who _are_ you?" Gwen asked after they all pulled out their weapons. "How'd you get in?"

She opened her mouth to answer after she lifted her hands in surrender, only to put them down again when alarms rang and both John and Jack came down on the lift. John made comments on the Hub's interior while Jack simply smiled down at the girl. When the lift stopped, he hopped on down and scooped the girl up and out of the chair to whirl her around as they both chuckled.

"Ellie Birch! How are you?" Jack asked, putting her down on her feet.

"Good Jack, I'm doing good," she said, though it appeared that there was a bit of difficulty in her voice before she continued "And how are you doing, as if I have to ask," in a soothing tone of voice.

"Just swell, so, what are you here for? Does the Doc want me back already?"

"I will talk to you about that later, but first I should deal with him, right?" she said, coming apart from Jack and walking to face John as her demeanor changed and she seemed a good few inches taller. "The diamond doesn't exist. It's a bomb. It will cling on to the molecular structure of whoever killed her, that 'who' being you. So, leave. Just go, and don't come back," she warned grimly.

"How did you know about the diamond?" John asked, something akin to fear in his eyes.

"You said they were radioactive canisters," Tosh finally said, glaring at John.

"He said they were radioactive canisters, thought they were diamonds, and was completely clueless to them being bombs and a kick of revenge," Ellie said swiftly and calmly.

"Well thank you for the warning," John said with a laugh as he prepared to leave. "more than I would have given. Well good day Jack, Ellie, and an especially good day to you, Eye-Candy." He threw Ianto a flirtatious wink before turning to Jack and saying "Oh and, by the way, I found Grey." And then, he was gone.

"What does he mean?" Tosh asked "Who's Grey?"

"It doesn't matter," Jack said, the only thing betraying his words being a distraught look on his face and how he turned to Ellie. "Does it."

"Not if I can help it," Ellie said with a serious, quiet, voice.

"So, Ellie Birch, who are you exactly?" Owen asked.

"Yea and how'd you know all that stuff about the canisters?" Gwen added.

"Everyone, this is Ellie Birch. Old friend, time travel, and dimension crosser," Jack said with a flourish to the blonde, who curtsied slightly with her bright red skirt.

"Another Time agent?" Owen said with a tired voice "Not again."

"And what was that bit about dimensions?" Tosh added "Don't tell me she's from another dimension."

"No, I'm not a Time agent. And, parallel world is more like it," Ellie answered.

"So, how long has it been for you exactly?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Oh, bout a year or so. It's only been an hour for you though, and boy have I got stories to tell!" she said.

"Is that a suit case?" "Owen asked, drawing the team's attention to the black bag on the ground behind the chair that Ellie was sitting in previously.

"Like I said Owen, so many stories to tell," she said with a large grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Jack asked, for once not smiling at the girl since he laid eyes on her.

"What do you mean? What makes you think I did anything?" Ellie asked, innocence in her voice.

"The Doctor is a very patient with you, always has been. What did you do this time?" he asked again.

"I may have saved three people, one of them being the Master, stolen the TARDIS to delete a very public building, you will hear about that soon, told off a five year old girl, and threatened River with a spoon, she listed quickly. "Oh! And I caught him and the Master snogging."

Jack, who had been laughing throughout the entire story, found one thing that he deemed worthy of responding to "The Master? Really? Hey, I guess they do make a cute couple. Please tell me you got video." Ellie smiled and nodded to which Jack picked her up to twirl her again saying "That's my girl!"

"She deleted a building, has the technology to do so, and all you can focus on is the part where she caught people bloody _kissing_ and whether or not she got _porn_ of them?" Tosh asked "Really?"

"Of course I focused on it. It's her _OTP_," Jack said, confusing the team. "Gotta respect a fangirl's dream."

"For Doctor who that is," she corrected before saluting and saying "Janto all the way for Torchwood sir."

"What do you mean Janto?" Ianto was the one to ask. "What's an OTP?" Tosh added "And how do you two know each other?" Owen continued the line of questions.

"Oh, wait I have to see one thing before we can move on. You know the Master, Gwen has a ring on her finger, John, Owen doesn't have bandages on his fingers, okay we're good," she said with a smile.

"What's my ring got to with this?" Gwen asked, subconsciously playing with the precious trinket.

"Of course I don't have any bandages on my hand, why would I?" Owen said as if Ellie was crazy.

"Both your ring and your hand tell me that you've all stayed with the pre-set timeline before I showed," Ellie explained as if she'd done it a million times before. "They also tell me that I didn't say anything you didn't already know. Can't have you trying to outdo the future can we now?"

"No, wouldn't dream of it," Jack said "Interfering with the destiny of others is _your_ job."

"There is no such thing as _destiny_," she replied with a grin. "And, if there was, you beat it years ago."

"So, she's from another dimension, and knows the future?" Owen asked, to which Jack nodded.

"Uh, hello, did I mention I threatened River with a _spoon_?" Ellie asked the team, calling attention to herself once more. "Is _no one_ interested in how that happened? Or the events that followed this?"

"Who's River?" Gwen asked "Should we know her?"

"No, and it doesn't matter, I threatened someone with a _spoon_. There are questions to be had."

"What kind of parallel world are you from?" Ianto asked.

"What makes you think that there is a _kind_?" Ellie questioned.

"Well, I heard about parallel worlds at Torchwood London," Ianto began to explain. "Each one is different from the last in some way. So how is yours different from this one?"

"Well, in my universe, you're all a TV show," she said, smiling, as if she was prompting a response.

And a response she got. Owen laughed, Gwen pished and poshed, Tosh took it as of the jokes that time travelers like she and Jack told about living for hundreds of years or seeing other planets. Ianto, however, looked to Jack with eyes wide as saucers. Only when Jack smiled to the team and gave another conformation did the team except it and look shocked.

"I still don't understand why the Doctor sent you hear though. Why Torchwood?" Tosh finally asked.

"It was a bit of an accident. A very difficult to explain, accident," she said.

"Well, that's fine by me," Jack said, slapping Ellie on the back as he did so. "Come on, we have a bunker you can stay in while you're here. Ianto, why don't you help me with the tour while one of you orders some pizza. Looks like we have a free night after all. Plenty of time to catch up, and I'm starved!"

"We've actually had pizza the last _three_ nights," Tosh said coldly, emphasizing how Jack left them.

Jack looked down in a small moment of grief before moving on with Ellie and Ianto following close behind silently, Ianto moving ahead of Ellie a bit so that he could talk to Jack in semi privacy.

"So, did you sleep with _her_ too?" he questioned quietly, a bit of hostility in his tone.

"What? No. Not like I didn't _try_ though," Jack said slyly, not picking up on the anger. "She has some girlfriend in the other dimension, really loyal to her. Why?"

"Oh, no reason in particular," Ianto lied discretely.

"Hey, I was thinking, would you like to a movie? Or dinner, or something outside of the Hub? You know, tomorrow or this week?" Jack asked.

"Like a date?" Ianto asked in turn, receiving a nod from Jack. "Well, sure. I'm up for anything really."

"Great. I got just the thing in mind. Not to mention Ellie will be supplying the perfect accompaniment to our explicit activities. Won't you?" Jack asked the blonde without even turning around. When she didn't reply he simply chuckled and said "Really? You admitted to being a pornographer already."

"I get it back, and I want Janto footage," she bartered back, dropping the act.

"Sure, but you're out of the room," Jack said finally.

"You're seriously thinking of having sex with your boyfriend while watching porn of your ex with his present boyfriend while the same pornographer, as you so elegantly put it, you flirted with video tapes it all for later… let's say, use?" Ellie asked, causing Ianto to stiffen at finally realizing what 'Janto' meant. Jack just looked down in something of grief once more. "Fine, but I swear Jack if this ends up like the last one of nine and-"

"That was a shame wasn't it? The fandom worked so hard on that too. Who knew they could find such a perfect voice actor for the Doctor," Jack said with another smile. "And maybe I should watch my mouth if it gives you girls such thoughts."

"Oi! Don't pin that one on me, I just found it online," she defended.

"And you downloaded and carried it around where ever you went," Jack pushed.

The conversation continued on as they went down the hall, Ianto simply a silent cloud.

When they stopped at the room, Jack patted Ellie on the back saying "Alright, now you be good. Ianto, can you take her on a tour of the place? She doesn't really need it, but it couldn't hurt. Ellie, don't harass him," he said finally, making a point of it to the woman.

"Jack, it's me," she said with a small grin on her face as she silently pleaded innocence from the man.

"Fine. Ellie… Don't harass him, _too much_," Jack said again, throwing in a wink and making both Ellie and Ianto let out two small chuckles before he left. The difference between these chuckles, Ellie thought it was funny. Ianto thought this was going to be the day that he finally sent sexual harassment forms to Jack's superiors.


End file.
